The present invention concerns a floating modular system for the protection of harbours and for the transformation of energy, with a self-levelling system for the anchorage with self-distributed traction and balancing of the tide variation and levelling between modules connected by means of couplings.
The present invention results from the need to protect the coasts even where there are no gulfs and bays, for the realization of harbour structures away from land protected by waves and independent of energy concerns.
The aim set forth is achieved by the apparatus according to the present invention which provides a system of coupled modules, self-levelled with respect to the anchorage and to the tide variations, having a plane structure perpendicular to the direction of the wave motion propagation in the high seas and therefore with a sinusoidal oscillation without backwash whirlpools, present in places where the soundings are deeper than half the maximum possible height of a wave, so as to reflect said waves for the complete protection of the opposed reaches of the coast, and comprising means for absorbing the energy of the wave motion transforming it into pneumatic and/or gravitational energy of waters pumped on the spot for the further transformation into electric energy.
The advantages of the present invention are many and remarkable:
the possibility of realizing floating harbour structures opposed to a coast, possibly without gulfs or bays;
the automatism in the anchorage levelling and with respect to the tide variations;
the possibility of obtaining a power autonomy and even an exceeding energy production;
the possibility of transporting the modules by marine traction and the possibility of composing the same with different dimensions;
it is ecological, as the whole system may be covered with cultivations so as to make it aesthetical similar to verdant islands;
the possibility, as a partial alternative to the preceding one, to obtain architectonic realizations supported by the floating modules.